Футурама
| язык = английский | сезоны = 7 | выпуски = 140 | список_выпусков = Список эпизодов мультсериала «Футурама» | продюсер = | исполнительный_продюсер = Мэтт Грейнинг Дэвид Сэмюэл Коэн | место_съёмок = | камера = | продолжительность = 21 минута | статус = завершён | канал = FOX (1999—2003) Comedy Central (2008 — 2013) | формат_изображения = 480i (4:3 SDTV) (1999–2003) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) (2010–2013) | формат_звука = | первая_трансляция = 28 марта 1999 года | последняя_трансляция = 4 сентября 2013 года | премьерные показы = | повторные показы = | предшествующие_передачи = | последующие_передачи = | похожие_передачи = Симпсоны | сайт = | imdb_id = 0149460 }} «Футура́ма» ( — игра слов от — «будущее» и — «панорама»Подобная же игра слов присутствует и в седьмом эпизоде 4 сезона «Jurassic Bark» (про пса Сеймура, прождавшего Фрая до самой смерти) в названии исторического парка Нью-Нью-Йорка «Past-O-Rama» от — «прошлое») — американский научно-фантастический сатирический мультсериал, созданный в студии «20th Century Fox» Мэттом Грейнингом и Дэвидом Коэном, авторами мультсериала «Симпсоны». В большинстве серий действие сериала происходит в Новом Нью-Йорке в XXXI веке. Использование будущего времени позволяло авторам шоу вносить в него идеи и события из популярной фантастики XX века. История В США сериал демонстрировался по Fox Network с 28 марта 1999 года по 10 августа 2003 года. В 2006—2009 гг. продолжение сериала было выпущено в виде четырёх полнометражных фильмов, вышедших сразу на DVD. С января 2008 года сеть Comedy Central в США транслировала повторы старых эпизодов сериала и новые полнометражные фильмы, разбитые для показа на несколько эпизодов. С июня 2010 года продолжали выходить новые эпизоды: 24 июня 2010 года состоялась премьера 1-й серии 6-го сезона, в марте 2011-го был анонсирован 7-й сезон, состоящий из 26 серий, стартовавший 21 июня 2012-го. В 2013 году руководство телеканала Comedy Central решило не продлевать контракт с создателями «Футурамы», отказавшись от восьмого сезона мультсериала, который по плану должен был стартовать в 2014 году. Создатель «Футурамы» Мэтт Грейнинг и исполнительный продюсер Дэвид Экс Коэн надеялись найти новых инвесторов, однако была вероятность, что сериал, который закрывали уже во второй раз, всё же прекратит существованиеЯ больше не хочу жить на этой планете… потому что «Футураму» закрыли // Лента. Ру, апр 2013FUTURAMA Canceled… Again. В России показ шёл по телеканалу REN-TV, первая серия «Футурамы» была показана 10 декабря 2001 годаhttps://web.archive.org/web/20020523082356/http://www.futurama.ru/ | Futurama.ru, а с 2007 года по настоящее время сериал транслируется на канале 2x2. В русской версии, всех мужских персонажей озвучивает Борис Быстров, а всех женских персонажей Ирина Савина (в некоторых сериях её заменяла Людмила Гнилова). В 6 сезоне к ним добавился Александр КоврижныхФутурама обновилась // Официальный блог телеканала 2х2. В России первый полнометражный фильм на DVD был выпущен компанией «20 Век Фокс СНГ» 5 июня 2008 года. Выход второго полнометражного фильма состоялся 24 июля, премьера третьего фильма состоялась 3 ноября, премьера четвёртого — 23 февраля 2009 года. Также существует 30-минутный рекламный ролик «Потерянное приключение» («The Lost Adventure») к игре «Футурама», снятый в 2008 году. Эта серия из дополнительных материалов к DVD «Futurama: The Beast With a Billion Backs» является рекламным роликом к игре «Futurama», вышедшей в августе 2003 года на платформах PlayStation 2 и Xbox. Премьера 6-го сезона в России произошла 23 марта 2011 года на канале 2×2. С 24 августа на канале 2х2 начали показывать новые серии 6 сезона, начиная с 16 серииСетка телеканала 2х2 на 24 августа 2012 г. (14 и 15 серии были ранее показаны в июле)Сетка телеканала 2х2 на 27 июля 2012 г.. С 8 по 29 октября 2013 года на канале 2х2 транслировали первую половину 7 сезона (были показаны все серии 2012 года). В новом сезоне снова присутствует двухголосная озвучка (Борис Быстров и Ирина Савина), аналогичная старой озвучке канала Ren-TV. С 21 апреля по 13 мая 2014 года на канале 2х2 транслировалась вторая половина 7 сезона. Слухи о закрытии «Футурамы» бороздили интернет ещё с 16 марта: тогда анонимный источник из «Rough Draft Studios» прислал администратору сайта «Futurama Madhouse» электронное письмо, в котором заявил, что добра на продление сериала нет, как нет и официального закрытия, а также: «Спасибо, что были с нами». К письму была приложена прощальная групповая фотография. 23 апреля 2013 обнародовано официальное заявление о том, что эпоха «Футурамы» на «Comedy Central» закончилась, а седьмой сезон — последний в истории сериала. Кроме того, объявлено, что эпизоды, которые выйдут этим летом, — лучшие из всех созданных. Кстати, из того же интервью стали известны все гостевые звёзды: Ларри Бёрд, Сара Силверман, Джордж Такей, Адам Уэст, Дэн Кастелланета и Бёрт Уорд. Коэн и компания были не удивлены, так как находились в состоянии готовности к этому моменту ещё с последней полнометражки и считают, что шоу продержалось дольше, чем ожидалось. От «Comedy Central» вышел официальный пресс-релиз с той же новостью. Синхронно с отменой «Футурамы» компания «Toynami» решила больше не выпускать футурамские игрушки. Сценарист Эрик Роджерс полностью не уверен, будут ли выпускаться футурамские комиксы в следующем году. В начале июля 2017 года Дэвид Коэн, отвечая на вопросы в официальном блоге проекта на Reddit сообщил о продолжении работы над франшизой. По обещаниям Коэна, подробности будут опубликованы до конца лета. Однако, он призвал поклонников сериала не надеяться на что-то значительное, и пояснил, что речь не идёт ни о новых эпизодах, ни о полнометражных сериях. Цитата: There are no new TV episodes or movies in the pipeline at the moment… HOWEVER, here and now I promise a different avenue of exciting Futurama news later this summer, no kidding. Keep your expectations modest and you will be pleased, possibly. I am not allowed to say more or I will be lightly phasered. — David X. Cohen-Futurama_Official- Тогда же в блоге было объявлено о выходе игры «Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow» для устройств под управлением iOS и Android-Futurama_Official-. 14 сентября 2017 года вышла 42-минутная радиопостановка под названием «Radiorama», по сценарию Коэна и ГрейнингаFuturama’s David X. Cohen on adapting the show for a podcast drama — The Verge. В работе приняли участие артисты, озвучивавшие персонажей в оригинальном проекте. Сюжет Сериал начинается с того, что разносчик пиццы из Нью-Йорка Филипп Дж. Фрай случайно (как это произошло на самом деле, раскроется в 10 эпизоде 4-го сезона «Загадка Фрая») был заморожен в криогенной камере ровно в 00 часов 00 минут 00 секунд 1 января 2000 года и разморожен 999 лет и 364 дня спустя — 31 декабря 2999 года. Фрай оказывается в далёком будущем в городе Новый Нью-Йорк. Первым, с кем знакомится Фрай, становится девушка-мутант Туранга Лила, работающая специалистом, определяющим вид профессиональной деятельности человека на всю его жизнь. Данная информация заносится в специальный чип, который вживляется под кожу. Однако оказывается, что лучшее применение для Фрая — это стать курьером, а он всегда ненавидел свою работу. Тогда Фрай сбегает и начинает исследовать улицы Нового Нью-Йорка, где знакомится с роботом Бендером. В конце-концов их обоих находит Лила, к тому времени уже отказавшаяся от работы инспектором, и втроём они направляются к определённому по тесту ДНК живому потомку Фрая (его Многократному правнучатому племяннику) Хьюберту Фарнсворту — 160-летнему гениальному учёному-склеротику, который берёт их на работу в свою небольшую компанию «Межпланетный экспресс» ( ), специализирующуюся на межгалактических грузоперевозках, на должность курьеров. «Межпланетный экспресс» — это маленький бизнес профессора, окупающий его гениальные, но иногда весьма сомнительные исследования и изобретения. Сериал показывает приключения Фрая, Лилы, робота Бендера и многих других персонажей, связанные как с полётами в космос, так и с личностями героев. Персонажи thumb|250px|Все основные персонажи за столом в «Межпланетном экспрессе» (серия «[[The Farnsworth Parabox»), слева направо, сверху вниз, по часовой стрелке: Профессор Хьюберт Фарнсворт, Гермес Конрад, Эми Вонг, Туранга Лила, Бендер «Сгибальщик» Родригес, Филип Дж. Фрай, Доктор Зойдберг.]] Основные персонажи Действие мультфильма «Футурама» сосредоточено вокруг семи персонажей, работающих в компании по доставке грузов «Межпланетный экспресс». А основные персонажи «Футурамы» соответствуют ряду основных персонажей Комедия дель арте. * Фрай (полное имя — Филип Джей Фрай; ; озвучивал Билли Уэст) * Лила (Тура́нга Ли́ла, ; озвучивала Кэти Сагал) * Бендер (Бе́ндер Сгибальщик Родри́гес; ; озвучивал Джон ДиМаджио) * Профессор Хью́берт Фа́рнсворт; ( ; озвучивал Билли Уэст) * Гермес Конрад ( ; озвучивал Фил Ламарр) * Доктор Зойдберг (Джон Ди Зойдберг; ; озвучивал Билли Уэст) * Эми Вонг ( ; озвучивала Лорен Том) Второстепенные персонажи Помимо семи основных персонажей, в мультсериале появляется много второстепенных персонажей, например Зепп Бранниган и Киф Крокер. Особенно колоритным персонажем второго плана является некто Скраффи-уборщик, которого никто не знает и не помнит, а потому с ним постоянно знакомятся. «Межпланетный экспресс» «Межпланетный экспресс» ( ) — компания по доставке грузов, которую её владелец, профессор Фарнсворт, использует в качестве источника средств для своих «исследований» и «изобретений». Девиз компании (упоминается в рекламном ролике): «Наша команда заменима, ваша посылка — нет!». Время от времени, профессор как бы случайно упоминает о предыдущей команде (или командах), которые погибли при выполнении своей работы. Например, в первой серии при принятии Фрая на работу упоминается предыдущая команда, которая якобы была съедена космической осой. В серии «The Sting» героев посылают на задание, при выполнении которого погибла предыдущая команда; они находят корабль, экипаж которого был убит гигантскими космическими пчёлами при попытке собрать космический мёд. При прослушивании записи чёрного ящика этого корабля слышно упоминание о гибели ещё более старой команды «Межпланетного экспресса». Пилотом космического корабля «Межпланетного экспресса» является дипломированный капитан Лила; Бендер, при отсутствии вкуса, выполняет роль повара, Фрай — курьера. Эми и доктор Зойдберг присоединяются к команде по мере необходимости. Корабль оснащён автопилотом и бортовым компьютером с искусственным интеллектом. Практически каждая доставка, выполняемая командой по заданию профессора, является опасной для жизни или быстро становится таковой. Место действия Место действия сериала используется как удобный фон для юмора и для сатиры на современное общество, а также для пародирования жанра научной фантастики. Для достижения этой цели авторы иногда сознательно допускают противоречия между сериями. Например, в одной серии говорится, что глобальное потепление Земли было в прошлом сведено на нет ядерной зимой, а в серии «Crimes of the Hot» основной проблемой становится продолжающееся глобальное потепление. Ретрофутуристичный мир «Футурамы» — это не утопия, но и не антиутопия. Мир будущего здесь не рисуется идеальным, люди по-прежнему имеют дело со многими основными проблемами XX века. Будущее в сериале во многом похоже на настоящее: те же политические фигуры и знаменитости остаются в живых в виде голов в стеклянных банках; телевидение остаётся основным способом развлечения; Интернет по-прежнему заполнен порнографией и спамом, остаётся проблема глобального потепления, бюрократии, алкоголизма и т. д. Расовые проблемы 3000 года сосредоточены вокруг взаимоотношений между людьми, инопланетянами, мутантами и роботами. Особое место на Земле занимает проблема огромной численности сверхразумных/сверхнедееспособных роботов, таких как бездомные роботы или малолетние роботы-сироты. Обычно они довольно ленивы и грубы и часто не желают помогать своим создателям-людям. Несмотря на всё это, мир «Футурамы» демонстрирует ряд технологических улучшений, разработанных к 3000 году. Колесо, использовавшееся в транспорте, практически полностью вытеснила технология, позволяющая транспорту летать (парить). Помимо роботов, космических кораблей и летающих зданий, профессор Фарнсворт представляет множество новых изобретений, таких как «нюхоскоп», машина «что-если» и «парабокс», а также профессор создал машину времени, путешествующую только вперёд. Среди менее вдохновляющих инноваций XXXI века можно назвать будки самоубийств (в первой серии сериала упоминается, что они работают с 2028 года) — прямая отсылка к роману Р. Шекли — «Корпорация „Бессмертие“», Сойлент-колу, в которую добавляют человеческие тела (название взято из фантастического фильма «Зелёный сойлент»), а также энергетический напиток «Слёрм» ( ), изготавливаемый из выделений огромного червя . thumb|Буквы инопланетян с эквивалентами [[латинский алфавит|латинского алфавита]] Лингвистика Вселенная «Футурамы» также делает несколько смелых предсказаний по поводу будущего лингвистики. В серии «A Clone of My Own» (и «Space Pilot 3000») подразумевается, что французский уже является мёртвым языком и что официальным языком французов стал английский (во французском переводе «Футурамы» в качестве мёртвого языка упоминается немецкий, а в украинском — иврит). В надписях на заднем плане часто используются два «инопланетных» алфавита. Первый представляет собой простую подстановку один-к-одному для латинского алфавита, второй — немного более сложный код, использующий логическое сложение. Такие надписи скрывают ещё один слой шуток для фанатов сериала, которые потратили время на декодирование сообщений. Например, в четвёртой серии второго сезона (Fry and the Slurm Factory) в рекламе Слёрма говорится о том, что можно выиграть круиз, найдя призовую крышечку в банке. Далее следует надпись на «инопланетном» алфавите: «The following species are ineligible: space wasps, space beavers, any other animal with the word „space“ in front of it, space chickens, and the elusive Yak-Face», что можно перевести как «Следующие существа лишены права на участие в акции: космические осы, космические бобры, другие существа со словом „космический“ в начале, космо-куры, а также неуловимый Yak-Face (досл. — иллюзорное — воображаемое существо с лицом яка)». Во втором сезоне в серии «Война — адское слово» на крыше медпункта на «инопланетном», в переводе на русский, написано «Мясо». В седьмой серии третьего сезона на стенах «Зала вечности» надпись на «инопланетном» — «yummy tummy», название песни (Yummy in my Tummy), которая также исполняется в мультсериале «Симпсоны». Также во втором сезоне в серии «The Lesser of two evils» («Меньшее из двух зол») в Past-o-Rama встречается табличка с надписью «Laser tentacle surgery», что переводится как «Лазерная хирургия щупалец». Шутки авторов сериала иногда вызывают трудности у переводчиков. Так, в первой серии первого сезона имя получателя пиццы в Криогенной лаборатории I.C.Wiener было озвучено в английском произношении, затем Фрай сожалеет, что его разыграли, хотя в чём суть розыгрыша, остается непонятным. На самом деле имя получателя означает «ледяной (замороженный) член» (I.C.=icy, wiener — (тонкая) венская сосиска), что намекает на специализацию лаборатории — холод. В шестнадцатой серии шестого сезона «Law and Oracle» Фрай опять доставляет пиццу в ту же лабораторию. На сей раз имя получателя пиццы D.Frosted Wang было озвучено как «замороженный член», хотя правильный перевод будет «размороженный», так как D.Frosted=defrosted. Довольно оригинально эту ситуацию разрешили в украинском переводе — «I.C. Wiener» там переведен как «Головач Лена», что более-менее созвучно оригиналу и позволяет передать каламбур. Межгалактические связи Демократический союз планет ( ) был создан в 2945 году, после Второй галактической войны (прямая параллель по отношению к Объединённой федерации планет из сериала Star Trek) (или ООН после Второй мировой в 1945 г.). Эта организация включает в себя Землю и множество других миров. Обитатели планеты Омикрон Персей VIII часто вступают в конфликт с DOOP. Логотип является амбиграммойDOOP — Democratic Order of Planets. Несмотря на наличие DOOP, межпланетные связи очень слабы, постоянно происходят войны, вторжения (часто — плохо спланированные) и столкновения по любому поводу. Время действия Завязка начинается 31 декабря 1999 года, основное действие разворачивается на протяжении нескольких лет, начиная с 3000 года, далее следует разрыв в три года, за ним — события полнометражных фильмов, действие последнего сезона происходит уже в 3012—3013 годах. Второе средневековье В 2308 году инопланетяне разрушают Нью-Йорк. Люди начали жить как дикари, а тем временем в природе начали расти ёлки и остальные деревья, здания уходили под землю. Спустя 20 лет началось Второе средневековье. Люди строили деревянные или каменные замки. Ездили на страусах и пользовались мечами, а на севере передвигались на моржах, и пользовались пистолетами. В 2400 году вернулись инопланетяне и разрушили все замки. В 2423 году люди основали Нью-Нью-Йорк. Математика и физика Одна из особенностей, которые отличают «Футураму» от других сериалов — присутствие практически в каждой серии шуток, связанных с программированием, математикой, физикой и другими областями науки. Отчасти это объясняется образованием авторов сериала, так, например, один из авторов, Кен Килер — доктор наук по специальности прикладная математика, а исполнительный продюсер Дэвид Коэн — магистр компьютерных технологий. В одном из интервью Коэн заметил, что авторы «хотели привнести в сериал максимум науки, насколько это возможно сделать, не мешая развитию сюжета»: «Наша надежда состоит в том, что хотя эти шутки будут не замечены значительной частью аудитории, они превратят в преданных поклонников тех, кому такой юмор будет интересен» . Вот некоторые из множества таких ссылок: * Фрай оказался заморожен 1 января 2000 года в полночь. При этом, счётчик был установлен ровно на 1000 лет. Как же получилось, что его разморозка произошла до полуночи? Дело в том, что длительность года в разных календарях (юлианском, григорианском, звёздном) несколько различна. Наиболее логично использовать продолжительность года из григорианского календаря (на котором и основано большинство нынешних календарей), согласно которому год длится 365,2425 суток. Таким образом, 1000 лет составят 365242,5 суток и разморозка Фрая придётся примерно на 12 часов дня 31 декабря 2999 года. И в самом деле, Фрай вышел из криокамеры днём 31 декабря. И хотя точного времени показано не было, можно утверждать, что был примерно полдень. * В первом эпизоде («Space Pilot 3000») Бендер упоминает, что в Музей голов можно пройти бесплатно, потому что сегодня вторник. Действительно, 31 декабря 2999 года будет вторником. * В одной из первых серий «Love’s Labours Lost In Space» заданием для межгалактической команды курьеров стало спасение животных с планеты Вергон-6, которая была наполнена «тёмной материей» — очень плотным веществом (англоязычная игра слов, «Dark matter» это тёмная материя и одновременно «тёмные делишки», «мокрое дело»), «каждый фунт которой весит 10 000 фунтов». Но, поскольку «тёмная материя» — ценное топливо для кораблей, вся она была извлечена из недр планеты, как следствие — планета должна была взорваться. * В серии «A Fishful of Dollars» Фрай узнаёт, что 93 цента на его банковском счету выросли за 1000 лет со ставкой примерно в 2,25 % в год до суммы в 4,3 млрд долл., что соответствует действительности (0,93*1,0225^1000=4283508449,711…). * В серии «Fear of a Bot Planet» Профессор посылает команду на планету Чапек 9 ( ), которая заселена роботами. Карел Чапек и его брат и соавтор художник Йозеф являются изобретателями слова «робот». * Серийный номер Бендера — 1729: Бендер был сыном № 1729 (эпизод 2ACV04 — «Xmas Story»). Это же самое число 1729 написано на корабле Зеппа Браннигана «Нимбус» (впервые появляется в эпизоде 1ACV04 — «Love’s Labors Lost in Space»). А в эпизоде 4ACV15 — «The Farnsworth Parabox» — фигурирует «Вселенная 1729». Число 1729 называется числом Рамануджана-Харди и является наименьшим из так называемых «номеров такси», то есть наименьшим числом, которое может быть выражено суммами кубов положительных целых чисел двумя различными способами: 1729 = Ta(2) = 13 + 123 = 93 + 103. Названо это число было в честь индийского математика-самоучки Рамануджана, который работал в Лондоне под руководством известного английского математика Г. Харди. Как-то Харди навещал больного Рамануджана и ехал к нему на такси с этим самым номером. «Ничем не примечательное число», сказал он. Рамануджан не согласился: «Нет, Харди, это наименьшее число, которое может быть выражено как сумма двух положительных кубов двумя способами.» С той поры название «номер такси» Ta(n) закреплено математиками за наименьшими числами, которые можно разложить на кубы n различными способами. Известны следующие «номера такси»: Ta(1) = 2, Ta(2) = 1729, Ta(3) = 87539319, Ta(4) = 6963472309248, Ta(5) = 48988659276962496. Ta(6) Шестой «номер такси» пока неизвестен. Но с 99-процентной вероятностью он равен 24153319581254312065344. * В фильме «Футурама: Большой куш Бендера» ( ) Фрай садится в такси с номером 87539319, которое является числом Рамануджана-Харди «третьего порядка», то есть наименьшим числом, представимым в виде суммы двух кубов тремя способами (87539319 = 167³ + 436³ = 228³ + 423³ = 255³ + 414³). * В серии «The Lesser of Two Evils» Бендер и Флексо смеются над тем, что оба их идентификационных номера (2716057 и 3370318) также выражаются в виде суммы двух кубов: 2716057 = 952³ + (−951)³; 3370318 = 119³ + 119³. Впрочем, отрицательное число в нечётной степени отрицательно: (−951)³ = −(951³), так что номер Бендера является скорее разностью кубов: 2716057 = 952³ − 951³. Тем не менее, формально Бендер прав. * В серии «Mars University» Фрай посещает университет, где преподаёт профессор Фарнсворт. Можно видеть кадр с профессором, стоящим перед доской, на которой показаны иллюстрации к «суперпуперсимметричной струнной теории» — намёк на теорию суперструн. * В серии «The Luck of the Fryrish» есть ссылка на принцип неопределённости Гейзенберга: экипаж «Межпланетного экспресса» делает ставки на скачках, результат измеряется электронным микроскопом, и профессор Фарнсворт возражает: «Нечестно! Вы исказили результат измерением!». Принцип неопределённости Гейзенберга гласит, что точность, с которой определяется положение движущейся частицы в некий момент времени, величина обратно пропорциональная точности измерения её импульса. Таким образом, определение позиции лошадей на финише мешает узнать, какая же из лошадей двигалась на нём быстрее. * В серии «The Route of All Evil» было изображено некое «Пиво Клейна», продававшееся в бутылках Клейна. Там же появляются ещё две марки пива: Olde Fortran и St. Pauli’s Exclusion Principle Girl. Название первой происходит от классического языка программирования Фортран, использовавшегося на заре программирования для написания программ математических расчетов (собственно, и его название состоит из фрагментов слов FORmula TRANslation). Второе происходит от принципа запрета Паули всё из той же квантовой физики, сформулированного Вольфгангом Паули, обладателем Нобелевской премии по физике 1945 года. Принцип гласит, что две разные частицы с полуцелым спином не могут находиться в одном состоянии одновременно. * В серии «A Clone of My Own» клон профессора чинит двигатель космического корабля, заявляя, что «корабль стоит на месте, а двигатель перемещает вселенную». В той же серии профессор Фарнсворт говорит, что придумал этот двигатель во сне, а в другом сне забыл, как он устроен. В этой же серии клон профессора говорит, что корабль не может лететь быстрее скорости света, на что профессор отвечает, что скорость света была увеличена учёными в 2208 году. * В серии «The Honking» показан приступ Гексакосиойгексеконтагексафобии. Тогда робот испугался отражения в зеркале символов «0101100101» (10100110102 = 66610). * Во сне Бендер видит только нули и единицы, а в кошмарах ему мерещится двойка. Суть такого кошмара заключается в том, что двоичная система счисления, используемая компьютерами, состоит только из набора нулей и единиц, двоек просто не существует. * В полнометражном мультфильме «Футурама: Крупное дело Бендера» профессор передаёт аферистам номер своего банковского счёта: 299792458 — это расстояние в метрах, которое преодолевает свет в вакууме за одну секунду. * Число π часто встречается в сериале. Так, в серии «Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles» и «Future Stock» герои видят между 3-й и 4-й улицей, улицу номер пи (≈3,14). * В одной из серий Киф заявляет Эми, что для программирования коня он набрал 4 миллиона строк команд на Бейсике. * В одной из серий свадьба роботов проходила в церкви роботов, над алтарём которой была написана заповедь на языке Бейсик: *: 10 SIN 20 GOTO HELL ( ) * В серии «I, Roommate» в квартире Фрая и Бендера на картине есть надпись на Бейсике: *: 10 HOME 20 SWEET 30 GOTO 10 ( ) * В полнометражке «Зверь с миллиардом спин» подруга Фрая носит футболку с надписью «Для любого X, я люблю X» (то есть любую спортивную команду). * Код, размещённый на ягодице Фрая в серии «Футурама: Крупное дело Бендера» 001100010010011110100001101101110011, — это инвертированный палиндром. Вторая половина числа является отражением первой с заменой 0 на 1 и наоборот. * Любимая выпивка Бендера — пиво «Olde Fortran» (Olde Fortran Malt Liquor), но также было подмечено, что роботы предпочитают пиво «Pabst — Blue Robot» (Пабст — Голубой Робот). * В серии «Proposition Infinity» в церкви, в которой Бендера пытаются «вылечить», над камином и на заборе висят схемы диодного выпрямителя. * В серии «Law and Oracle» (сезон 6 серия 16) с помощью линзы Френеля удалось задержать Шрёдингера, который превысил скорость света на 15 км/ч. * В серии «Möbius Dick» (6 сезон, 21 серия) кит выбрасывает фонтан в виде фрактала «дракон». * Часто в сериале футуристичность многих знакомых нам вещей достигается путём добавления ему одного измерения: 3-мерный бильярд, «Madison CUBE Garden» вместо «Madison SQUARE Garden» (куб вместо квадрата), «Бермудский ТЕТРАЭДР» вместо Бермудского треугольника. * Число 54 в названии культового клуба «Studio 54» представлено в виде произведения степеней — «Studio 1²2¹3³» (один в квадрате * два первой степени * три в кубе). * В курсе лекций, читаемых в Марсианском университете профессором Фарнсвортом (математика квантово-нейтринных полей) (1ACV11 — «Mars University»), появляется некая диаграмма, которая, согласно комментариям к эпизоду на DVD, была специально нарисована физиком Дэвидом Шиминовичем и называется «пёс Виттена» (явная пародия на «кота Шрёдингера»). Настоящие диаграммы нарисованы Эдвардом Уиттеном, профессором Принстонского института перспективных исследований в Нью-Джерси, чьи работы посвящены квантовой теории поля и теории струн. На самом деле его диаграммы, показывающие поведение элементарных частиц, выглядят немного по-другому. * Когда Фрай и Эми в эпизоде 2ACV07 — «Put Your Head on My Shoulder» катаются по Меркурию, у них кончается топливо в аккурат рядом со знаком «4750 миль до ближайшей заправки» в обе стороны. 4750 миль (примерно 7645 километров) — действительная длина половины экватора Меркурия. Примечателен и знак на самой заправке: Hg’s fuel. Hg — химический символ ртути, во многих языках называемой словом «меркурий». * В том же эпизоде 2ACV07 — «Put Your Head on My Shoulder» появляются две таинственные книги, помеченные буквами P и NP. По видимому, они посвящены решению задач типа P NP соответственно. Задача P=NP заключается в том, могут ли все проблемы, решаемые за полиномиальное время при помощи недетерминированного алгоритма, дающего правильный ответ во всех возможных решениях (проблемы NP), также быть решены за полиномиальное время при помощи детерминированного алгоритма, которому не хватает предсказательного потенциала (проблемы P). Другими словами, недетерминированные алгоритмы с предсказательным потенциалом (которые на данный момент существуют только в теоретических моделях) имеют «магическую» особенность получения правильной вычислительной траектории всякий раз, когда должен быть сделан выбор из конечного числа возможностей. В то же время детерминированным алгоритмам не хватает механизма разрешения, и они должны анализировать траекторию в соответствии с какой-то стратегией. Так что, если P=NP, любая задача, которая может быть проверена с недетерминированным алгоритмом, также может быть решена с алгоритмом, который мы в состоянии построить. Ученые вот уже долгое время ищут такую задачу с NP, которая бы не была таковой в P или наоборот, или же доказательство того, что такой задачи нет. Награда в миллион долларов США была предложена каждому, кто сумеет доказать, равняется ли P NP или нет. Судя по тому, что объём книг в мультфильме примерно одинаков, P всё же равняется NP. * Discreet и discrete — эти два слова написаны на двери у Бендера, открывшего свою «службу знакомств» в серии 2ACV07 — «Put Your Head on My Shoulder». Первое слово можно перевести как «благоразумный», «приличный». Второе является названием раздела математики. Дискретная математика исследует поведение систем, состоящих из конечного числа отдельных элементов. * В эпизоде 2ACV08 — «Raging Bender» — фигурирует кинотеатр под названием Loew’s \aleph_0 -Plex. Ещё раз его покажут в эпизоде 3ACV15 — «I Dated a Robot». \aleph_0 (читается «алеф-нуль») — это символ, который обозначает трансфинитное кардинальное число, присвоенное бесконечному счётному множеству положительных целых {1,2,3,…,n…}. Приставка же -Plex относится к числу залов в данном кинокомплексе (так 12-Plex обозначает двенадцатизальный кинотеатр). Таким образом, из названия кинотеатра ясно, что в нём бесконечное, но в то же время счётное число залов. * В эпизоде 2ACV10 — «A Clone of My Own» — говорится, что Профессор в молодости спроектировал клуб под названием Schrodinger’s Kit Kat Club, что можно перевести как «Котята Шрёдингера». Представим себе систему, заключённую в закрытый непрозрачный ящик и состоящую из кота, бутылки с ядом и радиоактивной частицы с 50 % вероятностью распада и условием, что распад частицы приведёт к тому, что бутылка разобьётся и кот погибнет. Согласно квантовой теории, пока ящик не открывают, ядро находится одновременно в состоянии распавшегося и нераспавшегося, а кот, как следствие, одновременно жив и мёртв. Если же ящик открыть, то кот будет либо жив, либо мёртв. Согласно Копенгагенской интерпретации, выбор состояния кота происходит в тот момент, когда открывают крышку ящика. В повседневной жизни выражение «Кот Шрёдингера» служит для описания персон, о состоянии которых ничего не известно. * В эпизоде 6ACV16 «Law and Oracle» Фрай преследует нарушителя ПДД, которым оказывается Эрвин Шрёдингер. На пассажирском сидении его автомобиля находится коробка. Спрошенный о её содержимом Шрёдингер говорит: «Кот, яд и атом цезия». В ответ на вопрос Фрая: «Живой или мёртвый?» Шрёдингер говорит: «Он находится в суперпозиции двух состояний, пока вы не откроете коробку и не сколлапсируете волновую функцию». * На рекламе ресторана Фиши Джо в эпизоде 2ACV15 — «The Problem with Popplers» — появляется число проданных попплеров равное >3,8*1010. По некому совпадению это число равняется расстоянию от Земли до Луны, выраженному в сантиметрах. Таким образом, если предположить, что диаметр одного попплера примерно 1 сантиметр, то все проданные попплеры можно уложить как раз между Землёй и Луной. Итоговое же число съеденных попплеров, упомянутое Кифом, составило 198 миллиардов (1,98*1011) превышает предыдущее более чем в пять раз. Астрономический смысл этого числа пока остаётся неясен. Добавим также, что расстояние между Землей и Луной увеличивается каждый год на 3,8 сантиметров, что даст за тысячу лет прибавку в 3800 попплеров. * В эпизоде 2ACV18 — «The Honking» — на стене замка, где ночуют герои, появляется кровавая надпись, выглядящая в отражении как 1010011010. В двоичной системе это число равняется 666 (1010011010 = 1 * 29 + 0 * 28 + 1 * 27 + 0 * 26 + 0 * 25 + 1 * 24 + 1* 23 + 0 * 22 + 1 * 21 + 0 * 20 = 512 + 128 + 16 + 8 + 2 = 666). Второй раз это же число можно увидеть в комиксе #13 «Бендер, говоришь?», где оно написано на номере машины Рободьявола несколько иным способом, как 0110-0110-0110, что в пересчёте в десятичную систему обозначает 6-6-6. * В некоторых эпизодах появляется новостной телеканал «Корень из двух». Впервые его видим в эпизоде 1ACV08 — «A Big Piece of Garbage», затем в эпизоде 2ACV03 — «A Head in the Polls». Создание сериала «Футурама» получила своё имя от экспозиции фирмы General Motors на выставке New York World’s Fair 1939 года . Экспозиция демонстрировала видение будущего — мира 1960-х, её основной темой были автомагистрали между штатами, связывающие все штаты США . На той же выставке был представлен телевизор Фило Фарнсворта ( ), профессор Фарнсворт был назван в его честь. Сериал озвучивали: Билли Вест ( ), Кэти Сагал ( ), Джон Димаджио ( ), Морис Ламарш, Лоурэн Том ( ), Фил Ламарр и Тресс Макнилл. Фил Хартман ( ) был выбран в качестве озвучивающего актёра, но он погиб ещё до начала производства. Первоначально персонаж по имени Филип Джей Фрай должен был называться Кёртис, но его имя было изменено в дань памяти Хартману. Космические корабли и задний план во многих сценах были сделаны с использованием трёхмерной компьютерной графики (cell-shading, как в borderlands). Сцены сначала рисовались вручную, а затем переносились в 3D. Это обеспечивало сохранение правильной геометрии окружения и персонажей при движении камеры (например, в начале каждой серии, когда камера облетает здание «Межпланетного экспресса»). Серии По состоянию на июль 2011 года сериал насчитывает 105 серий по 20 минут каждая, причём один полнометражный мультфильм считается за 4 серии. Хотя «Футурама» выходила в течение семи сезонов, на самом деле было всего шесть производственных сезонов (и именно так организованы серии на DVD). Из-за множества перетасовок телепрограммы и показа внеочередных программ получилось так, что у Fox осталось достаточно непоказанных серий для ещё одного полного года. 6-й производственный сезон также был разбит на 2 части, вторая часть транслировалась в 2011 году. 72-я серия, «The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings», была показана в США 10 августа 2003 года. Этой серией заканчивается пятый телевизионный (и четвёртый производственный) сезон и мог закончиться сериал в целом. Серия создавалась уже с осознанием того, что это будет последняя серия для Fox, а планов по перекупке мультфильма другими телесетями тогда ещё не было. Поэтому в нём и разрешаются многие противоречия сюжета, однако не настолько, чтобы не допустить продолжения. После завершения в августе 2003 года работ над сериалом было много разговоров о продолжении. Первым реальным упоминанием о переговорах канала Fox было опубликовано 4 января 2006 года в журнале «Variety», где сообщалось, что идут консультации о возможности возобновлении сериала, действие которого происходит в следующем тысячелетииInside Move: 'Futurama' may get new lease on life — Entertainment News, TV News, Media — Variety, — примерно так, как это было с «Гриффинами» («Family Guy»), вернувшемуся к жизни после завершения. Уже 19 января 2006 года один из актёров сериала, Билли Уэст, опубликовал информацию о заключении сделки на создание четырёх полнометражных мультфильмов для выпуска на DVD. Позже права на сериал были проданы каналом Fox, и новым собственником стал Comedy Central. Тогда же стало известно, что всего планируется снять 4 полнометражных мультфильма. 12 декабря 2006 года информация была подтверждена Дэвидом Коэном в интервью журналу «ToyFare», где сообщалась первая информация о подробностях новых серий телесериала Футурама . 28 июля 2007 года на выставке ComicCon были показаны первые кадры телесериала, а также рекламный трейлер. В настоящее время выпущены четыре полнометражных мультфильма: # «Футурама: Большой куш Бендера» ( ) — 2007 # «Футурама: Зверь с миллиардом спин» («Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs») — 2008 # «Футурама: Игра Бендера» («Futurama: Bender’s Game») — 2008 # «Футурама: В дикие зелёные дали» («Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder») — 2009 6-й производственный сезон, состоящий из 26 серий, начался 24 июня 2010 года в 22:00 на канале Comedy Central. Первый эпизод носит название Возрождение (Rebirth). Руководство FOX TV заявило следующее: «Когда несколько лет назад мы возродили Family Guy, все говорили, что это — уникальный случай, который больше никогда не повторится. Но Futurama — ещё один пример шоу, возрождения которого яро требовали фанаты. И мы счастливы, что Мэтт Грейнинг и Дэвид Коэн согласились, что в этой вселенной у них осталось ещё много нерассказанных историй». Мэтт добавил: «Как же здорово, что „Футурама“ вернулась. Осталось продержаться 25766 серий, и мы нагоним Фрая с Бендером в 3000 году!»* It’s official: 'Futurama' is reborn! Шестой сезон разбит на две части, причём серия The Futurama Holiday Spectacular была показана отдельно, в конце 2010 года, а остальные 13 — уже в 2011 году. Сезоны Комиксы С ноября 2000 года компания Bongo Comics раз в месяц издает комиксы «Футурама» — сначала для США, Великобритании, Австралии, Германии. Кроме того, было опубликовано три выпуска в Норвегии (на всех языках были одни и те же сюжеты). Хотя действие комиксов и разворачивалось во вселенной Футурамы, сюжеты комиксов не влияли на сценарий телесериала и существовали самостоятельно. Как и в сериале (за исключением выпуска #20), каждый комикс имеет подзаголовок в верхней части обложки (например: «Сделано в США, напечатано в Канаде»). Иногда подписи в разных странах различаются (в выпуске #20 у американской версии подпись отсутствует вообще, тогда как в австралийской версии написано: «Комикс XXI века!»). Во всех выпусках есть страница писем и фан-артов от читателей, а также анонсы будущих выпусков. Отсылки и пародии в сериале В сюжетах серий используется множество отсылок к фантастике XX века, как к литературе, так и к кинематографу (особенно любимы авторами вселенные Звёздных войн и Звёздного пути); а также к поп- и рок-музыке. Часто пародируются названия реально существующих корпораций (Макдоналдс, Starbucks, Microsoft, Apple и пр.), многочисленные отсылки к актуальным мировым событиям (глобальное потепление, ксенофобия, бюрократия и пр.). Также в сериях встречаются пародии, например, на сериал «Женаты и с детьми» с Кэти Сэгал (в «Футураме» озвучивает Лилу). Ссылки на «Звёздный путь» («Стар Трек») * Эпизод «Where no fan has gone before» полностью посвящён сериалу «Стар Трек». * В пилотном эпизоде «Space Pilot 3000» Фрай попадает в музей голов, где видит голову Леонарда Нимоя — актера, играющего Спока. Фрай просит показать Нимоя его знаменитый жест вулканцев, но Голова Леонарда Нимоя говорит, что больше он так не делает. Так как у нее отсутствуют руки. * В эпизоде «A Big Piece of Garbage» Фрай держит в руках летающую тарелку с изображением Спока. * В эпизоде «Fry and the Slurm Factory» Лила и профессор играют в 3D-шахматы из «Стар Трека». В похожие шахматы профессор играет с Гермесом в эпизоде «The Beast with a Billion Backs». * В эпизоде «A Clone of My Own» показана пародия на капитана Пайка в инвалидном устройстве. * В эпизоде «Anthology of Interest I» можно увидеть лейтенанта Ухуру. * В эпизоде «That’s Lobstertainment!» «Оскар» за лучшую рекламу прохладительных напитков получил «Стар Трек: Поколение Пепси». На самой рекламе показан Спок. * В эпизоде «I Dated a Robot» показан нелегальный чат «OldTREK-vs-NewTREK.web». * В эпизоде «Jurassic Bark» Фрай прощается со своим псом и говорит ему «Живи долго и процветай (Live long and prosper)». При этом он делает вулканский салют, имея только 4 пальца. * В эпизоде «Teenage Mutant Leela’s Hurdles» показан корабль DS9. * В эпизоде «A Taste Of Freedom» показано посольство клингонов, но в розовых тонах. * В эпизоде «Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch» показан доктор Маккой. * В эпизоде «Three Hundred Big Boys» есть остров командора Рикера. * В эпизоде «Proposition Infinity» Бендер попадает в тюрьму имени Вилла Райкера, Голова Джоджа Такеи ударяется в политику, Робот-полицейский использует вулканский захват, а в качестве примера межрасового брака показан союз черно-белого мужчины и бело-черной женщины. * В эпизоде «The Day the Earth Stood Stupid» старейшины зубастильёнцев приветствуют Зубастика словами: «С возвращением, Зубастик, посол Земли…», и тот показывает вулканское приветствие в ответ. * В эпизоде «Bender’s Game» показаны Головы Джорджа Такеи и Скотта Бакулы. * В эпизоде «Zapp Dingbat» показана Голова Джорджа Такеи. * В эпизоде «Roswell That Ends Well» голова Бендера оставленная в прошлом пролежала много лет в земле также как в эпизоде «Times Arrow» (Star Trek — New Generation) голова Дейты. * В эпизоде «31st Century Fox» показана форма Звездного флота. Ссылки на «Гриффинов» * В эпизоде «Футурама: Крупное дело Бендера», когда Фрай переехал в заветшалый дом (~ в 2006 году), он вешает на стену календарь с Питером Гриффином. Ссылки на «Симпсонов» * В пилотном эпизоде показана знаменитая трехглазая рыбка мира «Симпсонов». * Инициалы «HS + MB» — отсылка на Гомера Симпсона и Мардж Бувье. * В серии «Три солнца» на медали изображен Гомер Симпсон. * В эпизоде «Конкурс НАСА» мать Фрая смотрит по телевизору на игру в футбол команды из Спрингфилда. * Второе имя Фрая — Джей, как и у Гомера и Абрахама. * В серии «Большой кусок мусора» (A Big Piece of Garbage, 1ACV08/S01E08) команда находит на мусорном метеоре куклы Барта Симпсона * В серии «Лила и зерно генетики» профессор Фарнсворт падает подобно Мистеру Бёрнсу. * В серии «Верхушка Зойберга» у Фрая начинается «желтуха Симпсонов» . * В серии «Родной Мир Лилы» частью воздушного шара, на котором герои выбираются на свободу, является ухо и шея Барта Симпсона. Пересечения с другими мультсериалами Грейнинга Пересечения с «Симпсонами» «Футурама» не только содержит отсылки на «Симпсонов», но и наоборот. В звуковом комментарии к DVD Мэтт Грейнинг объясняет, что было намерение сделать «Симпсонов» телевизионным шоу в мире «Футурамы» и наоборот — «Футурама» должна была стать телешоу в мире «Симпсонов». Впрочем, так оно и вышло: в одной из серий «Симпсонов» Подросток-с-ломающимся-голосом бросается с горы со словами «Почему они отменили Футураму?!» А в другой серии, проехав через тоннель, Гомер и Барт обнаруживают Бендера на заднем сиденье. Также, в одной из серий по неожиданному обрыву сюжетной линии авторы сериала предлагают внести средства для продолжения сериала, и среди телефонных операторов, принимающих пожертвования, находится Бендер. В другой серии «Симпсонов» Мэтт Грейнинг появляется как создатель именно «Футурамы», раздавая автографы детям и держа в руках игрушку в виде Бендера. В серии «Mayored to the Mob» «Симпсонов» на научно-фантастической конференции одноклассник Барта, приехавший по обмену из Германии, носит футболку с надписью «Futurama». Также в одной из серий «Футурамы» Бендер на пресс-конференции задает голове Мэтта Грейнинга вопрос о появлении второй полнометражки «Симпсонов», за что получает от Мэтта выстрел из пистолета. Некоторые персонажи Футурамы являются двойниками персонажей из «Симпсонов» (например, робот-мафиози Дони является аналогом Жирного Тони из «Симпсонов»). Ресторан «У Луиджи» перекочевал в «Футураму» под названием «Кухня Эльзара». 9 ноября 2014 года вышел 6 эпизод 26 сезона «Симпсонов» — Simpsorama, ставший полноценным кроссовером. В нём имеется акцент на схожесть некоторых персонажей двух сериалов. Пересечения с «Разочарованием» Хотя «Футурама» не содержит отсылок на «Разочарование», так как этот мультсериал вышел уже после закрытия «Футурамы», в «Разочаровании» есть отсылки к ней. В эпизоде «Падение Дримленда», когда Люци использует хрустальный шар, чтобы показать королю Зогу моменты из прошлого, можно заметить как на мгновение в комнате появляются Филип, Бендер и профессор Фарнсворт в машине времени. Этот момент является прямой отсылкой на эпизод «Опаздывающий Филип Дж. Фрай», в котором троица путешествует во времени, с помощью машины, перемещающейся только в будущее, и наблюдает за концом и возрождением вселенной, так как время оказывается цикличным. Этот момент означает, что события обоих мультсериалов разворачиваются в одной вселенной, и что персонажи «Футурамы» проходили через Дримленд, когда пытались вернуться в своё время. В эпизоде «Электрическая принцесса», когда Бин попадает в Стимленд, бродя по городу она пытается найти бульвар Фарнсворта. Награды В январе 2009 IGN присвоила Футураме в рейтинге «Сто лучших анимационных телевизионных сериалов» восьмое место. В 2010 году San Diego Comic-Con International и Guinness World Records признали Футураму как анимационный сериал, наиболее признанный критиками. Премия «Энни»: * «''За выдающиеся индивидуальные достижения в режиссуре анимационной телевизионной программы''» 2000 — Брайан Шизли за серию «Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?». * «''За выдающиеся индивидуальные достижения в озвучивании анимационной телевизионной программы (мужчины)» 2001 — Джон ДиМаджио за роль Бендера в серии «Bendless Love». * ''«За выдающиеся индивидуальные достижения в написании сценария анимационной телевизионной программы» 2001 — Рон Вайнер за серию «The Luck of the Fryrish». * «За выдающуюся режиссуру анимационной телевизионной программы» 2003 — Дело Мур за серию «Roswell That Ends Well». * «''Лучшая домашняя развлекательная программа» 2008 — «Bender's Big Score». * «Лучшая домашняя развлекательная программа» 2009 — «The Beast with a Billion Backs». * «Лучшая домашняя развлекательная программа» 2010 — «Into the Wild Green Yonder». Премия «Эмми»: * ''«За выдающиеся индивидуальные достижения в анимации» 2000 — Бари Кумар (колорист) за серию «A Bicyclops Built for Two». * «За выдающиеся индивидуальные достижения в анимации» ''2001 — Родни Клауден (художник) за серию «Parasites Lost». * ''«Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 2002 — «Roswell That Ends Well». * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» ''2011 — «The Late Philip J. Fry». * «За выдающуюся озвучку»'' 2011 — Морис ЛаМарш в роли Лррр и Орсона Уэллеса в серии «Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences»''.'' * «''За выдающуюся озвучку» 2012 — Морис ЛаМарш в роли Клешней, Донбота, Гипер-Цыпленка, Калькулона, Робота-гедониста и Морбо в серии «The Silence of the Clamps». Премия «Environmental Media»: * ''«Комедия — Телевизионный сериал» 2000 — «The Problem with Popplers». * «''Комедия — Телевизионный сериал» 2011 — «The Futurama Holiday Spectacular».'' Премия Гильдии писателей США: * «''Анимация»'' 2003 — Кен Килер за серию «Godfellas». * ''«Анимация» ''2011 — Кен Килер за серию «The Prisoner of Benda». Для этого эпизода Кен Килер, математик и доктор философии, написал «Теорему Футурамы», также известную как «Теорема Килера». Номинации Премия «Энни»: * «Выдающееся достижение в создании анимационной телевизионной программы» 1999 — «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television * «Выдающееся индивидуальное достижение в написании сценария анимационной телевизионной программы» 1999 — Кен Килер за серию «The Series Has Landed» * «Выдающееся достижение в создании анимационной программы прайм-тайм класса» 2000 — «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television * «Выдающееся индивидуальное достижение в режиссуре анимационной телевизионной программы» 2000 — Сьюзен Диттер за серию «A Bicyclops Built for Two» . * «Выдающееся достижение в создании анимационной программы прайм-тайм класса» 2001 — «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television * «Выдающееся достижение в создании анимационной телевизионной программы» 2003 — «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television * «Выдающееся музыкальное оформление анимационной телевизионной программы» 2004 — Кен Килер за серию «The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings». * «Выдающийся сценарий анимационной телевизионной программы» 2004 — Патрик Веррон за серию «The Sting» . * «Выдающийся сценарий анимационной телевизионной программы» 2011 — Майкл Роу, «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television. * «Выдающийся сценарий анимационной телевизионной программы» 2013 — Эрик Хорстед за серию «The Bots and the Bees». Премия «Эмми» : * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 1999 — «A Big Piece of Garbage». * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 2001 — «Amazon Women in the Mood». * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 2003 — «Jurassic Bark». * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 2004 — «The Sting». * «Выдающаяся анимационная программа» 2012 — «The Tip of the Zoidberg». * «Выдающиеся музыка и слова песни» 2004 — Песня «I Want My Hands Back» в серии «The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings». * «Лучшая анимационная программа» 2011 — «Футурама». The Curiosity Company в сотрудничестве с 20th Century Fox Television. Премия Небьюла : * «Лучший сценарий» 2004 — Дэвид А. Гудмен за серию «Where No Fan Has Gone Before». Премия Гильдии писателей США: * «Анимация» 2004 — Патрик Веррон за серию «The Sting». * «Анимация» 2011 — Патрик Веррон за серию «Lrrreconciable Ndndifferences». Примечания См. также * Симпсоны Ссылки * Раздел «Футурамы» на сайте Comedy Central. * http://www.ilovebender.com/ — официальный промосайт фильмов. * Вики по Футураме * * Категория:Сатирические мультсериалы Категория:Мультсериалы по алфавиту Категория:Мультсериалы США Категория:Мультсериалы 1999 года Категория:Фантастические мультсериалы Категория:Телесериалы Fox Television Studios Категория:Телесериалы о роботах Категория:Научно-фантастические телесериалы США Категория:Возобновлённые после закрытия телесериалы Категория:Телесериалы, сюжет которых разворачивается в Нью-Йорке Категория:Программы телеканала Fox Категория:Программы телеканала Comedy Central Категория:Телесериалы США, завершённые в 2013 году